


Broken Bonding

by Sorrelpelt95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Mutilation, Not A Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelpelt95/pseuds/Sorrelpelt95
Summary: Harry's life is perfect... Right up until it isn't.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 13





	Broken Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, please don't sue.

Harry had done it. Finally, he was at peace, as much peace as being an auror would allow. He had a well paying job he intended to make into a career, a fiance who he'd be bonding with in just under a week, and the extended family he'd always wanted with the Weasleys. Hermione had married Ron the year before and they were well on their way to settling in, though Hermione refused kids at the moment because she wanted to more firmly cement herself as a reliable Unspeakable, George was still a bit strained with the loss of his twin, even after several years, Percy had gotten back together with Penelope Clearwater, and Bill was happy with Fleur. Of course, Charlie still got nagged by Molly about settling down as he was firmly a bachelor, but not everyone was ready for the married life.

Andromeda, thankfully, hadn't tried to get him to formally adopt Teddy, stating that she was still quite capable of taking care of a child and that Harry was a _god_ father, not a father, at least not yet. He hadn't tried to correct her, being more than happy with just the several times a week he visited. 

He'd just gotten off work for the day, waving goodbye to Ron and Hermione at the apparation point, and the moment he got home, he kicked off his boots, made from the basilisk hide after he'd gone back to the chamber and scavenged the remarkably well preserved corpse for ingredients, and as he was looking down to make sure they were situated right, he missed the flash of flaming red hair coming up in front of him. 

"You got home early, Harry... Everything alright?" Ginny, his girlfriend, now fiance, and pretty soon his wife, smiled lovingly at him when he finally managed to look up, though a hint of worry could be seen in her eyes, a reminder to when any deviance from routine usually meant trouble.

"Fine, Gin... The crowds, miraculously, decided to cut me some slack today so I got home on time for once." His joke worked, and the hint of worry faded, allowing the red head to lean forward and kiss his cheek before stepping back.

"If you say so... I didn't expect you back so soon, so Gilly hasn't started on dinner, but I can get him to now, if you want while I make some relaxing tea?" 

Harry smiled, happy to have extra time to relax, and nodded to her suggestion. "Just the chamomile, I think... Nothing extra. How was practice?" 

From there, Harry and Ginny spent a relaxing evening relaying tidbits about their days, sharing loving touches and smiles, until food had been made and eaten and they got ready for bed.

Since Molly had been strict with her only daughter, almost demanding they share different rooms at night for the week before the wedding, there was no one there to stop what happened next. A searing pain in his left hand, centered in the ring finger, had woken him, but he was unable to move, his muscles unresponsive except to allow his breathing to rapidly increase in pace, heart thudding against the cage of his ribs. Then something shifted on top of him, weight settling to either side of his hips, and the lack of red, distinguishable even in the mostly dark room, caused his heart to stutter in his chest, only to go rabbiting faster at the hauntingly familiar voice.

"Oh _yes,_ you're awake now, aren't you? You can feel _everything,_ the pain, the fear, but you can't _do_ anything about it. It's absolutely terrifying, isn't it? Being so helpless." Another shift and Harry could feel the searing pain intensify, radiating up his wrist and arm though he couldn't do anything about it. 

"Tom..." His voice was whisper soft, but _oh_ the mixture of emotions that filled it. There was confusion, loathing, pain, and finally, years after his defeat, Voldemort could hear the hint of fear. All it had taken was the idea that he was threatening the blasted boy's peaceful, happy family in a different way. 

"Shhh... Everything will be over soon, Harry. Soon, you'll realize why it had to happen this way. Just a little more, and~..." A wet squelching sound, accompanied by a return of the searing pain, then suddenly, Harry's left feeling oddly empty and lacking, as if an integral part of him had been stolen. 

" _Tom..._ "

"Now, now, Harry, it's all over... See?" Abruptly, Harry found himself looking up at a human finger, and then the meaning came crashing down on him and he couldn't contain the he _knew_ was in his expression, even as it caused Tom to laugh gleefully above him. "There! There it is! Ah, Harry... I just _knew_ you could be trained..."

A bright flash of light, then another feeling of searing pain accompanied by the smell of burning flesh, and finally, _finally_ his bedroom door opened, slamming against the wall and shedding light into the room. Tom, as he was in the diary only a little older, disappeared from on top of him, releasing whatever spell he'd used to keep Harry contained, and Harry jolted up into a sitting position, cradling his mangled hand to his chest and fighting the panic clawing at his throat. 

_"You should have known, Harry Potter, that you couldn't get rid of me. Even after your 'death' you remain tied to me, and a second killing curse won't save you like the first did. I've been watching you, Harry, watching as you lived a disgustingly muggle life, for all that you continue to use magic, and I find myself disappointed."_ The voice had changed from Tom to Voldemort, going high and cold and so very cruel.

Harry sat, shuddering, as Ginny stared at him in horror and, to his own horror, growing pity, eyes locked firmly to his mutilated hand and shoulders slumped with a mix of grief and resignation.

_"Yesss~ You see now? I've taken the only means you have of bonding with the blood traitor slut. You're **mine** , Harry, mine to kill, mine to conquer. You belong to **me** , and it's time you know it. I believe the phrase is, 'If I can't have you, no one will.'"_

Harry sat, feeling empty as he held his hand to his chest, staring blankly at the wall as his life crumbled to ashes in front of him. 

_I should have known... I should have known I couldn't be happy... I never am, in the end._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... Yeah, so... *coughs awkwardly* I have absolutely zero idea where this came from, to be honest, except that I had the idea a few days ago and my brain decided today would be a good day to hash out a fic. Sorry? But not really...


End file.
